


si pudiera abrazarte (te juro que jamás te soltaría)

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends have problems too, Friendship/Love, Human Ahsoka, Male-Female Friendship, Missundertandings, Nerd Anakin, Older Man/Younger Woman, Student Ahsoka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Pero rompieron el abrazo y se miraron con sonrisas, antes de decirse al mismo tiempo que estaban perdonados.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	si pudiera abrazarte (te juro que jamás te soltaría)

**Author's Note:**

> Título viene de la canción Diana de One Direction.

Decir que estaba cansada era entendible. Había sido un día difícil en la universidad y luego en su trabajo no le había ido tan bien como hubiese querido. Y a eso podemos añadirle la horrible pila de platos, vasos y cubiertos que encontró en la cocina, sin mencionar la canasta de ropa sucia en las habitaciones y el terrible olor que había en la sala. 

Ahsoka exhaló cansada. Vivir con Anakin era como vivir con un youngling, lo único que con seis pies de estatura y un cuerpo de dios griego que no tenía idea de cómo mantenía cuando se pasaba el día frente a una computadora. Hacía los mismos escándalos que un mocoso, era igual de irresponsable que uno e igual de coleccionista de LEGO’s que un niño de cinco años. 

-Fuerza, necesito Fuerza.- murmuró cansada, luego de cambiarse de ropa y disponerse a lavar la trastera.- Es como vivir con un niño pequeño con cuerpo de adulto.- gruñó molesta mientras se hacía una dona con su cabello rizado y teñido de blanco y azul.- No puede hacer nada por si solo, se queja de todo, se la pasa de vago, pero dile algo sobre sus estúpidos LEGO’s o de los avioncitos esos que colecciona. Allí soy la mala. Dan ganas de meterle una patada y…me molesto de solo pensarlo. 

Cuando llegó a la cocina, siguió murmurando molesta para si misma, al tiempo que lavaba los platos, vasos, tazas, cubiertos y toda la trastera acumulada durante todo el día. No fue hasta que escuchó un portazo y unos pasos en el pasillo, que dejó de hablar sola y se giró con una mano en la cadera y el ceño fruncido. 

Anakin apareció con sus espejuelos a media nariz, el cabello rubión hasta casi los hombros, la mochila llena de pines que siempre cargaba en un hombro y el celular en las manos. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la cocina, miró para encontrarla y solo bastaron unos segundos para saber que estaba en líos. 

-Pequeña, si sigues frunciendo el ceño terminarás arrugada antes de tiempo. 

-Lo dice el que no tiene ni treinta y usa espejuelos como un anciano por pasarse el día en el celular y la computadora.- dijo con mala actitud y Anakin le miró con una ceja alzada después de quitarse los espejuelos y colocárselos sobre la cabeza. 

-Oye, no dije nada malo como para que empezaras a pelearme, Snips.- dijo frunciendo el ceño esta vez. 

-Es cierto, me disculpo, Maestro de la sutileza.- dijo la de cabello teñido con sarcasmo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.- No es lo que dijiste, es lo que hiciste. ¡¿Por qué demonios dejaste todo sucio antes de irte?! 

-¿De qué hablas?

-Anakin, no estoy de humor para que te hagas al idiota. 

-No me estoy haciendo al idiota. Quizás si no me gritaras en cuanto llegara y me explicaras todo, entonces sabría de que demonios hablas.- dijo con actitud y ella señaló el fregadero lleno de platos a medio lavar, sucios y lavados. 

-¡Hablo de la trastera, Anakin! ¡La trastera!- gritó molesta y el rubio guardó su celular en el bolsillo y tiró la mochila a la sala. Luego entró a la cocina y miró el fregadero. 

-Olvidé hacerlo eso es todo. 

-¿Lo olvidaste? Oh, que casualidad. Lo olvidaste también la semana pasada, la anterior, ante ayer, ayer y ¡cada vez que te toca fregar o hacer algo en esta estúpida casa! 

-¡Hey, no es mi culpa! ¡Sabes que siempre llego tarde y me voy ocupado! ¡Tengo un trabajo que mantener y no puedo perder el tiempo!

-¡Hacer tu parte en este estúpido departamento no es perder el tiempo! ¡Cuando nos mudamos juntos, nos dividimos los quehaceres y no estas cumpliendo con ninguno! 

-Ahsoka, son solo los trastes, pequeña. 

-¡No son solo los trastes! ¡También olvidas la ropa sucia, dejas tus cosas apestosas por todas partes, no ruedas la cortina del baño y tampoco BAJAS EL INODORO CUANDO LO USAS!- gritó molesta mientras contaba con sus dedos. 

-¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¡Ahora estamos quejándonos del otro! ¡Está bien! ¡¿Qué me dices tú de los libros y los discos que dejas por todos lados?! ¡¿O de comer en el sofá para que luego se llene de hormigas?! ¡Y ni mencionaré tu estúpida manía de dejar tus zapatos en la puerta para que uno se tropiece y casi muera! 

Ahsoka se cruzó de brazos. Tenía sus mejillas rosadas por el enojo que estaba conteniendo y aunque era mucho más pequeña que él, quería tener en mano una de esas espadas de luz que usaban los personajes del videojuego que había hecho Anakin para cortarle la cabeza en ese instante. 

Anakin la miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, la quijada apretada y los puños tan cerrados que los nudillos eran blancos en un intento de contener el coraje. Había tenido un día pesado en el trabajo hoy y solo había llegado a casa con la idea de sentarse en su mesa de dibujo y arreglar uno de los “concept arts” que no le había gustado a su jefe. 

La de cabello teñido gruñó frustrada y antes de que pudieran matarse el uno al otro en aquel instante y en medio de la cocina, salió corriendo (chocando con él en el camino) fuera de la cocina y hacia su habitación donde se encerró o al menos eso confirmó el portazo que dio segundos después. 

Anakin dejó salir el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y cerró los ojos antes de estrujarse los ojos. Estaba cansado, tenía hambre y lo último que quería en el mundo era pelear con una de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Pero claramente, el universo y la galaxia siempre tenía otro plan. 

Luego de patear una de las gavetas de la cocina, salió de esta, tomó su mochila y se encerró en su habitación también a intentar a hacer un poco de su trabajo.  
Dos horas después el atardecer había llegado, la trastera, el mal olor y la ropa sucia seguían en el mismo lugar igual que los zapatos y los libros y discos de Ahsoka. Ambos permanecían todavía en sus respectivas habitaciones siendo tercos y orgullosos, esperando a que el otro se disculpara primero, sabiendo que eso no pasaría porque se conocían bastante bien para llegar a esa conclusión. 

Sin embargo, se levantaron al mismo tiempo (Ahsoka de la cama y Anakin de su mesa de dibujo) y corrieron a la puerta para abrirlas al mismo tiempo y encontrarse en el pasillo.  
Cuando se vieron se congelaron. Ahsoka parecía haber llorado porque tenía los ojos medio rojos, pero eso no era algo que aceptaría. Anakin parecía arrepentido, pero eso no era algo que mencionaría tampoco. 

-Anakin.

-Ahsoka.- dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego de mirarse en silencio unos segundos, sacaron una risa que les recordó a las veces que Padmé se quejaba de que podían leerse las mentes y reírse de la nada de cosas que solo ellos entendían. Quizás fuera cierto, pues Anakin olvidaba a veces en donde empezaba él y en donde terminaba ella. 

-Lo siento.- dijeron al mismo tiempo de nuevo, pero esta vez no se rieron. 

-No tuve un bien día y no debí desquitarme contigo.- dijo ella, abrazándose en poco mientras miraba el suelo. Anakin ya se sabía esa pose. 

-Yo tampoco debí gritarte. Supongo que tienes razón y soy medio irresponsable con lo de los quehaceres, pero puedo arreglarlo.- dijo mientras se tocaba las manos nervioso.

-Es cierto lo de los zapatos, los discos y los libros. Definitivamente compraré un estante para la sala porque en mi habitación no caben los libros y los discos ya.- dijo sonriendo nerviosa y Anakin hizo lo mismo, sintiendo que la tensión se iba.- Lo de los zapatos, supongo que es una mala costumbre. Puedo hacerlos a un lado en la entrada, pero no creo que deje de hacerlo. 

-Lo de la cortina tampoco, aunque puedo intentar rodarla. 

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, mirándose como si quisieran descifrar lo que el otro pensaba. Pero luego de unos segundos cerraron la distancia que los esperaba al mismo tiempo y se vieron envueltos en un abrazo cálido que liberó toda la tensión que pudo haber existido. 

Sintió como la chica en sus brazos se relajó al contacto y enterró su rostro en su brazo así que se permitió hacer lo mismo mientras inhalaba el champú de coco que usaba. Tenerla en brazos se sentía tan bien, a pesar de que habían peleado hace unas horas y estuvieran a punto de matarse el uno al otro. No sabía las razones aún, pero abrazarla era uno de los mayores placeres para él. 

Científicamente hablando, los abrazos reducían la presión arterial y relajaba los músculos de los participantes, pero Ahsoka, que estudiaba ciencias, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo hasta aquel momento en que Anakin la rodeo con los brazos y le acarició la espalda. Se relajó por completo, sintiendo toda la calidez que el rubio ofrecía y la seguridad también. 

Y se sintió tan bien, que pudieron (desearon) quedarse allí por una eternidad. 

Pero rompieron el abrazo y se miraron con sonrisas, antes de decirse al mismo tiempo que estaban perdonados. 

De vuelta a ser los mejores amigos que eran, lavaron los trastes juntos mientras hablaban sobre la universidad, los trabajos y su día. Luego sacaron la ropa sucia y fueron a la lavandería y mientras Anakin lavaba la ropa, Ahsoka compró un librero que luego de la cena, armaron juntos mientras escuchaban algunos discos viejos de su colección.


End file.
